


Robert Plant and Steve

by chevrolangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Co-Workers, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Detective Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s02e23 Johnny and Dora, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Police Officer Dean Winchester, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevrolangels/pseuds/chevrolangels
Summary: Dean and Cas have been dancing around each other (and their attraction) for god knows how long.[aka the brooklyn 99 au no one asked for]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Robert Plant and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE JAKE AND AMY HAVE A BABY?????????
> 
> [og post](https://chevrolangels.tumblr.com/post/178226986813/robert-plant-and-stevel)

“Alright, alright—settle down.”

Captain Mills calls them all to attention, flipping through the slides on her screen.

“CIs found us a big lead in the Brady case. We know he’s been smuggling drugs across the border, but word is the man himself is planning a drop tomorrow night. Bella Notte on 5th. If we can catch him in the act, we can finally arrest him,” she finishes, her eyes steely.

“Boo yah, I’m in,” Charlie says, immediately shooting her hand up. “Who’s with me?”

“Charlie, you’re not a cop,” Henriksen says tiredly. “You’re an administrative assistant.”

“Whatevs, Sarge,” Charlie replies, shrugging. “Doesn’t mean I can’t kick some ass.”

“I want Novak on this,” Captain Mills says. “He was the lead detective on the work that got us here in the first place.”

Castiel allows himself a tiny proud smile, and Charlie nudges him, grinning.

“And….Winchester.”

Castiel’s smile drops.

“You know the drill,” Mills says, ignoring Castiel’s suddenly stony expression. “Park yourself outside the restaurant. Go in when he does, see if we can’t catch him in the act.”

She scans the assembled detectives, calling out a few names.

“Lafitte, Harvelle, you’ll be in the surveillance van.”

With that, the Captain dismisses them, and Charlie leans back, crossing her arms.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.”

People slowly file out of the briefing room, going back to their various tasks, and Castiel glances at her, raising an eyebrow.

“How so?”

She shrugs.

“You said he bothers you.”

“He does not _bother_ me,” Castiel responds testily, pushing back from the table, standing. “He’s just a stuck up, arrogant man, and entirely way too confident in his own abilities as a detective.”

“And funny,” Charlie says slyly. Castiel frowns.

“What?”

She gives him a look.

“C’mon, dude. You may pretend to hate him, but you laugh at his jokes as much as I do.”

“I—no. That’s ridiculous,” Castiel says quickly. “Dean and I are merely—”

“Talking about me?”

Castiel sets his jaw, grinding his teeth.

He turns, glaring.

“Detective Winchester.”

Dean just smiles back at Castiel’s stormy expression, in a bright, irritating sort of way.

“Gotta say, I’m looking forward to this. Been too long since I’ve been on stakeout duty.” He smirks, tucking his hands in his pockets. “And I do love Italian food.”

Castiel shakes his head.

“Uh uh. No way. There will be none of your usual goofing around, you got that? I’ve been chasing this guy for way too long for your unprofessional behavior to blow this.”

Dean places a hand on his chest, mock offended.

“Cas, I’m wounded. Unprofessional? _Me?”_

“You tried to get a suspect to confess by blasting Air Supply at him,” Castiel says dryly.

“Well, yeah,” Dean says. “But—”

“That gum disaster was the reason I had to cut my hair,” Charlie chimes in helpfully. Dean huffs.

“That was not my fault—”

“And of course, that ridiculousness on Halloween,” Castiel says.

“Hey,” Dean says, holding up a hand. “You were just as into that as I was.”

Castiel narrows his eyes.

“Whatever.”

He jabs his finger in Dean’s chest.

“Just don’t screw things up.”

x

Hour three in a stuffy van with four cops is starting to get unbearable. And only a little bit because of Dean’s proximity to Cas. Only a little.

Benny has his eyes trained on the restaurant, peeking through a pair of binoculars.

“There’s our guy,” he says.

Dean grabs the binoculars. Sure enough, Brady is getting out of a swanky car and striding towards the restaurant.

Cas reaches for the van’s door.

“Let’s go.”

“Are you kidding?” Dean grabs his wrist, pulling him back. 

“We can’t go in, we look like cops.” He snorts. “Especially you, Eliot Ness.” 

Cas frowns, glancing down. Dean shakes his head. 

“You gotta lose the trench.”

“I like my coat,” Cas says defensively.

“Dude,” Dean scoffs. “That’s like Cop 101. You might as well sit in his lap and tell him you’re with the NYPD.”

Cas glares at him, but shucks the coat, revealing a—

“And the suit jacket, too,” Dean says. “Jesus, two jackets??”

“It’s winter,” Castiel protests weakly, but he does as commanded, and god that’s even worse, because now he’s left with just a white dress shirt and a blue tie that brings out his eyes.

“Here—”

Jo twists in her seat, helping Cas roll up his sleeves, and for good measure, rakes a hand through his hair.

“Now you look ready for a night out,” she says, smirking.

Cas looks to Dean, raising an eyebrow.

“Well? Satisfactory?”

Dean clears his throat.

“You look—you look good,” he chokes out.

Benny rolls his eyes.

Dean strips off his NYPD issued jacket, sourly wishing he had left the jeans at home. He and Cas exit the van, and are soon in the entrance area of the restaurant—and there’s their perp right in front of them.

“Let’s go,” Cas says, stepping forward—just as Brady links arms with a pretty brunette, and they’re led away into the dimly lit interior of the restaurant.

“Shit,” Cas hisses. “He’s here for a date, not a goddamn dropoff.”

“Then we get a table,” Dean says, and steps up to the hostess.

“Hi, there,” he says, flashing her his most charming smile. “Table for two, please.”

She doesn’t even look up.

“I’m sorry,” she says, not sounding sorry at all. “We’re completely booked solid. And we do have, uh—” She glances down, giving Dean a once over. “A certain dress code here, sir.”

Dean bristles, about a half a second away from flashing his badge, when Cas slides in close next to him, linking his arm through Dean’s.

“Oh no, that’s horrible,” he says, turning his lips down into a pout. “Tonight’s a really important night.”

Dean gawks at him, trying to figure out what the hell Cas is playing at, when he says the next words.

“We just got engaged,” Castiel says, smiling at the hostess. “And this is where our first date was.”

Dean just barely stops his jaw from dropping.

The hostess looks to Dean, her eyes going wide. He hastily clears his throat.

“And I mean—I would’ve made a reservation, but I—wasn’t sure he was going to say yes,” he stammers out.

“You were so nervous,” Castiel says, leaning in, his lips brushing Dean’s cheek.

The hostess lets out a soft _awwww_ , her eyes going soft. Dean barely notices. He’s utterly frozen, staring at Cas, his cheek tingling.

“Oh, well, don’t you worry!! I’m sure I could find a place for such a nice couple as yourselves,” she coos, suddenly all smiles and sweetness.

She swans off, and Castiel immediately pulls his arm from Dean’s. Dean doesn’t miss the warmth. Not at all.

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologizes fervently. “Is that okay? I just knew they’ve had issues lately with their image, and I’m sure they’ll want to look all trendy and tolerant….” He sighs, and Dean can practically hear the eye roll in his voice. “I didn’t mean to presume—”

“No, uh—”

Cas tilts his head, watching him. Dean swallows.

“It wouldn’t matter anyway. I’m not averse to guys. Kinda the opposite. I’m verse to them. I mean—well—I’m bi,” he finishes lamely. He should really shut up now.

But Cas is smirking.

“Yeah. I figured.”

“Wait—”

Dean doubletakes.

“What do you mean you figured—”

“Great news!” The hostess says, popping up at his elbow. “We found a table!”

Cas’s hand instantly finds Dean’s.

“Isn’t that great, honey?” He asks sweetly. “They found us a table.”

The hostess waves them towards the main part of the restaurant, and Dean plasters a smile on his face.

“Honey?” He whispers out of the corner of his mouth.

“I’m improvising, sue me,” Cas shoots back.

The hostess leads them to what looks like the fanciest part of the restaurant, and seats them at a table next to—who else, but their fucking mark. Of course.

“How’s this?” She asks cheerily. Dean tries to look anywhere but at Brady and his date.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Castiel says swiftly. He glares at Dean, sinking into one of the chairs.

Dean sits too, feeling Cas’s stare drilling a hole in his head. Yes, he knows that can’t very well discuss their next move with their target in earshot. Brady looks pretty engrossed with his date for now, but you never know.

“Well, hon,” Dean says, smiling tightly. “What next? Hmm?”

“I don’t know,” Cas answers thinly. “Maybe we should just _sit_ , and _watch_.”

“A movie,” Dean blurts. “After this. A movie.”

Cas blinks at him, then nods.

“Yes, of course. A movie. If anything _interesting_ comes up, I guess we’ll check it out.”

Dean gives him an exaggerated wink. His heart’s beating a mile a minute, but with nothing for it to sit and wait, he leans forward, grabbing the menu.

“Let’s see what they got for appetizers, eh?”

Cas leans forward.

“Seriously?” He lowers his voice. “Now isn’t exactly the time.”

“Wonder if they have a burger,” Dean muses to himself, ignoring Cas’s tone.

Of course, it all gets shot to hell when the waiter comes back with a huge bottle of champagne.

“On the house,” he gushes. “For the happy couple on their engagement!”

He plops the thing in front of them, and Dean can’t even muster up a thank you, gaping. Cas isn’t doing much better. Brady’s date, however, squeals and places her hand over her heart.

“Oh my god. You just got engaged??? That’s _so_ sweet.”

Cas tries to smile, but it just comes off as a sort of grimace.

“Yes. It….is.”

Dean is silent. Cas gives him a sharp kick under the table.

“Fu—um, uh—yeah. After three—”

“And a half,” Cas interjects, giving the woman a sort of long-suffering but doe-eyed look.

Dean plays along.

“Three and _a half_ years,” he says, his shin still smarting. Goddammit, he’s a cop, not an actor.

Suddenly he’s wishing he signed up to do that dumb play with Sammy back in middle school.

“Sooooooo.”

The lady props her chin up on her hands, batting her eyelashes at them.

“How’d you meet?”

Dean blanks.

“Gym,” he says, the exact same time Cas says “Farmer’s market.”

Cas shoots him a look of panic.

“Farmer’s market at the gym,” Dean blurts quickly.

“Oh wow,” the woman says. “I’ve never heard of something like that.”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Cas starts rambling. “All the proceeds go to benefit people in need, you know. Who are hungry.”

“Oh! I volunteer with a soup kitchen downtown!” The woman says, smiling wide. “What organization is it?”

Cas gapes like a fish for a second.

“Happy hands are….hungry hands?” He says, his voice turning up at the end. Dean winces.

But the woman seems oblivious.

“Wow,” she says again. “I’m Jenna, by the way.”

She holds out her hand, and Dean automatically takes it.

“Oh, um. I’m….Robert Plant. And this is my fiancé….”

He trails off.

“Steve,” Castiel blurts.

“….Right,” Dean says. “Steve.”

Brady clears his throat.

“Congratulations again,” he says stiffly. “Excuse us.”

He claims his date’s attention, and Dean keeps the smile on his face until he’s sure they’re distracted. Then he whips back to Cas.

“Robert Plant and _Steve_?” He hisses under his breath. 

_Christ_ , how did this man ever become a detective?

“At least it’s a normal name,” Cas shoots back. “Led Zeppelin? _Really_?”

Dean blinks.

“You know who Robert Plant is?” He asks, surprised. Cas huffs out a breath.

“Of course I do,” he says. “What, do you think I live under a rock?”

“Well, yeah, kinda,” Dean says shrugging.

“Ready to order?”

The waiter has appeared again. Dean purses his lips.

“Yeah. What are the specials again?”

“Robert,” Cas says, stressing each syllable. “I have to use the restroom.”

He pushes back from the table, nodding curtly.

“Excuse me.”

Dean waits for a beat, then stands too.

“I….also have to use the bathroom. Not because we’re gonna do any—I mean, I also just have to pee. A lot of water. Wait, no—Champagne. Y’know, I’m just gonna—”

He whips off after Cas before he can put any more of his foot in his mouth.

Dean finds him in the shadowy hallway that leads toward the bathroom.

“What the hell do we do?” Cas whispers.

“You think I know?” Dean shoots back. “We’re in the best place, I mean, he can’t really go anywhere without us knowing, if we stick right next to him—”

“Dean,” Cas whispers. Dean cuts off, and turns to look at what Cas is staring at.

Brady, perched at the entrance to the kitchen, holding a black briefcase and eyeing them suspiciously.

“Here—”

Dean’s only conscious of Cas grabbing the lapels of his shirt before he’s kissing him.

Dean freezes up, initially shocked at the cool press of Castiel’s lips against his. But after a moment instinct kicks in, and he brings one hand to press against Cas’s back, leaning into him. Cas….smells really good. Like clean soap and a hint of aftershave, and—

Abruptly, Cas pulls back.

“He’s gone,” he murmurs. Dean blinks.

“Oh,” he says hoarsely. “Uh. Right.”

Castiel clears his throat.

“Dean.”

Dean’s arms are still wrapped around Castiel’s waist. He quickly releases him, stepping back.

“He went in the kitchen,” Cas says. He’s avoiding Dean’s eyes, but his cheeks are flushed, and he looks more disheveled than Dean’s ever seen him. Dean licks his lips.

“We should follow him.”

Cas leads, and Dean pulls his gun, quickly flashing his badge as they rush after Brady through the kitchen. He radios to Benny and Jo in the car, speaking quickly.

“We’re on Brady’s tail. He’s about to make the drop.”

“Copy that.”

They tail him to a small little park behind the restaurant, where Brady looks around, before kneeling and dropping the briefcase under a small bush. Dean steps forward.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait—”

Cas throws out a hand.

“If we wait to see who picks it up, we get his buyer too.”

Dean bites his lip. Cas is right.

He radios Benny again.

“Pick up Brady. He’ll be back in the restaurant. We got a confirmed visual.”

“Got it.”

Barely twenty minutes later, they’ve got a confirmed collar from Jo, and Dean spots the buyer—a suspicious looking character who’s been loitering, moving closer to the bush.

“I think this is our guy,” Dean whispers. Cas nods, tightening the grip on his gun.

The buyer looks around, and looks dead at Dean, their eyes locking. Dean curses.

He grabs Cas, spinning him around and pinning him against the tree they’ve been hiding behind. This time, there’s no hesitation, and Cas seems to melt into the kiss, arms winding around Dean’s neck.

The buyer snorts, and reaches for the briefcase.

They break apart, pulling their weapons.

“FREEZE!” Cas yells. “NYPD! WE ARE POLICE COLLEAGUES.”

“THIS IS A WORK EVENT,” Dean says loudly.

x

Both men are handcuffed and on their way back to the precinct, and in less than an hour they’re in Mills’ office, being congratulated on closing the case.

“Nice work, gentlemen.” She folds her hands. “How’d you get the buyer without being seen?”

Dean glances at Cas. Cas coughs.

“We….distracted him,” He says eventually.

Mills narrows her eyes.

“Well.”

She stands.

“I’ll expect your full report by tomorrow. Great work, Novak. Winchester.”

They leave Mills’ office, and Dean dawdles for a moment.

“Hey, uh—Cas?”

Cas turns.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can, I uh—talk to you for a second?”

The evidence lockup is empty, like it always is, and Dean crosses his arms, staring at a spot on the floor.

“So, uh.”

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

“We kissed.”

Cas is quiet, and Dean chances a glance up. His face is unreadable, and Dean’s heart drops.

“But we can be professional about it,” he says quickly. “It happened in the line of duty, and it doesn’t matter. We’ll just—”

Cas closes the space between them in three swift steps, and for the third time that evening, Dean is kissing Castiel.

They break apart a moment or an eternity later. Cas places a hand on Dean’s cheek.

“I don’t think I want to be professional anymore,” he whispers.

Dean smiles back.

“Y’know, I was thinking the same thing.”


End file.
